


小破车

by whispering_star



Category: fate - Fandom, 刀剑乱舞, 压切信 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 压切信 - Freeform, 同人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispering_star/pseuds/whispering_star





	小破车

压切长谷部(刀男)x织田信长(fgo)

 

 

*为车而车的无脑爽车，背景设定是信长以英灵的身份被召唤到本丸当审神者，私设刀男都是来到本丸才具有人形，且从者会感到身体上的劳累

*新手第一次开同人车，如有不足还请多包涵

 

 

───────────────

 

 

老实说，压切长谷部对于现在眼前发生的这一切并不感到多么震惊。

毕竟从被召唤到这个本丸见到这位审神者开始，他就感觉好像不管接下来会发生什么都不稀奇了。

而此时那位黑发红瞳少女模样的审神者正跨坐在他身上，不紧不慢地一颗颗解开自己军装的扣子，纤细的手指有意无意地绕着纽扣翻来覆去，弄得好像那纽扣永远也解不开了一般。

“压切。”少女的声音低沉着，“汝可知为何吾要将汝唤于此。”

“请主上饶恕部下愚钝，不知。”尽管已从这种暧昧的气氛中隐约猜到了什么，压切长谷部还是不愿意往那方面想。

而事实上，“织田信长”对于他而言，也意味着更为直达本源，甚至不愿去触碰的东西。

哪怕确实是那种意味，或许此时的自己对于她而言，仍然与从前一样，只是一把武器，只是一个工具而已，尽管如今他竟也拥有了人形，拥有了人的感受方式与情感，拥有了人格与回忆。

“压切啊，”织田信长轻笑起来，继续挪弄着她外套的最后一颗纽扣，“汝如今这幅模样，真是比身为那冷冰冰的刀具时可爱多了——”

她说着，将外套随手一扔，俯身向前捧住压切长谷部的脸。“汝这脸庞，马上便要与熟透的番茄无异了～”

压切长谷部一愣，过了几分钟才回过神来发生了什么，立刻有些语无伦次，“主，主上还请不要这样戏弄我……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，好，好，不戏弄汝。”织田信长大笑起来，声音也不再像之前那么低沉，却多了几分严肃，“那吾就直说了，吾希望汝为吾补充维持吾现界所需的魔力，也就是行床笫之事。”

“……”这下压切长谷部终于彻底无话可说。

如果只是为了补充魔力的话，那也不需要什么冗杂多余的步骤和准备了。

“遵从您的命令。”

 

 

得到那半强迫的答案后，织田信长便三下五除二地把单衣也解开，搭上压切的肩膀俯身侧过去一点点从他的耳垂向下亲吻，亲吻至嘴唇时压切明显又愣了一下，有些抗拒的意思，但最终还是顺从了信长。而直到嗅到那柔软而小巧的舌尖所带的轻微酒气，他才发觉主上竟是喝过了不少酒。不愧是那个信长，也确实是那个信长，才拥有着如此千杯不醉的酒量。小舌带着酒气在他口腔里灵活游走，不一会压切长谷部便已经有些晕乎，似乎就要沉浸于那酒香的情爱里。

信长的亲吻一会轻一会重，既像是少女的天真调皮又像是刻意的挑逗玩味，而原先搭在肩上的手也不知何时早已移至胸前将他的外衣一件件解开，而她并未将压切的衣物脱下，仅仅只是解开而已。红痕一路向下延伸，从锁骨到乳尖再至小腹，压切欲动不得，身上脸上也早已沁出了薄汗，好几次都被刺激得差点叫出声来。

恶趣味真是够浓厚的啊，主上。压切暗想。尽管未曾以人身经历过这样的事，却也能从这当中猜测出一二。

而终于他身上最后的私密处也被除去束缚，欲望早已在信长的调教下精神抖擞。那解去束缚的感觉却出乎意料地有些，令人期待。

“真是厉害啊，压切。”信长抚摸着那昂扬的欲望眯着眼大笑起来，红瞳里闪着兴奋的光。“那么吾要开始了。”不等压切反应，说着便直接坐了下去，并自己晃动了起来。

关于主上的体内是什么样的感觉，压切在化出人身后从未曾想过这样的问题，而此时事实证明信长的体内柔软而温暖，紧紧地包裹着他的欲望，而上半身的嘴唇也接受着来自她的纠缠，疯狂而甜蜜，宛若蜜沼般在吸引着他，诱惑着他沉沦进去，与她一同在那火焰中燃烧殆尽。

 

 

可是，可是——

我又该如何面对曾经的你？甚至是我自己？

倘若当初，能陪同你在那本能寺大火中一同燃烧至最后一刻，何苦还要像如今这般无颜——

织田信长啊，我的主上，我此生唯一的主上，您真是，太自私了啊——

就让我来，用这愧心来好好报复报复您，教育教育您吧——

 

 

原本正在如火中烧的情欲中自我陶醉着的信长突然被压切压在身下，尚还有些迷离的眼神很快便转向锋利，露出一个气息不稳的笑容。

“哦，压切，汝想做什么？”

“……”

压切顿了顿，坚定地望向少女锐利的、仿佛火焰般燃烧着的红眸，一字一句地说出口。

“请允我来陪同您，再下一次地狱。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”少女兴奋地大笑起来，随即又因为气息不稳而咳嗽起来。“好，好，好！真不愧是吾的压切！！”她随意地摊开手脚，声音低沉而认真，“来吧，吾准了！”

“遵从您的命令，我的主上。”

 

 

当压切俯身上来亲吻信长时，她感到前所未有的兴奋——从未有过。他那带着茧的手抚摸过她的身体，她的手掌，与她的十指紧紧相扣，那亲吻的攻势也无师自通地熟练起来，愈发激烈得让她几乎有些处于下风；而当最最敏感的胸前被他所攻陷下来时，下身的冲击更是激烈起来，仿佛要将她的身体贯穿一般。酒劲过去，信长早已没有了主导的力气，压切的每一次撞击似乎都能精确地找到那个让她兴奋起来的地方，呻吟与喘息接二连三地冲破喉咙，信长也根本不刻意压制这些，而是尽可能更加热烈地反馈给在她身上肆意燃烧着的压切。

 

汝的心意……吾已知晓。

压切长谷部啊，既然要随吾一同下地狱，可永远不能反悔了——

汝的主人，永远只能有吾织田信长一个。

 

 

“嗯……嗯……啊……压……压切，慢、慢一些……吾……吾要去了……唔……”将近半宿，已然过去两轮，少女瘫软在床上，早已无半点力气，身后长长的黑发铺满整床，红得艳丽的眼角上也挂上了晶莹的水珠。

最后的高潮来临，在压切释放注入魔力后，两人同时发出一阵餍足的叹息，信长便由于劳累昏睡了过去。压切帮她仔细地清理了一下，又好好地盖好被子以确保她不会着凉，正想放心地离开回去自己的寝房睡觉，却不想正要走时被那人拽住了衣角。回头看去，她还安静睡着，小脸上的红晕还尚未散尽。

连梦里也要陪您一同吗，真是……罢了。压切长谷部叹了口气，钻进被窝把他娇小的主上搂入怀里。

祝您好梦，我会永远陪在您身边。

 

Fin.


End file.
